Ice packs for single patient use are generally of two types: large general purpose ice packs designed for application to large areas of the body and small, specialized ice packs designed for cold application at particular points.
Impaction injuries to the face, in the jaw and cheek areas, for example, require an ice pack application to chill the affected area in order to reduce swelling and to prevent pain and further tissue damage. Because the human head is generally spherical in shape, it is therefore one of the most difficult body parts on which to apply medical dressings such as ice packs. Accordingly, a need has arisen to provide for an ice pack which can be secured to the head to apply a cold application directly to an injured facial area.
Because of the proximity of the injured area to the eyes, nose and mouth, it is important that the ice pack application does not interfere with their functions, such as sight, respiration, speech and eating. Accordingly, it is further desirable to provide for an ice pack which may be fastened to the head securely and yet in an unobstructive manner.
The present invention provides for a facial ice pack and is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.